Stagioni di Passione
by Bloody Autumn
Summary: A collection of oneshots with different characters, pairings, themes and ratings. 4. Admonition,Sum:Tsuna sets some rules for his Guardians. 5.Paradise,Sum:White silk wrapping around our throats, slowly but surely choking, seductively brings the paradise.
1. Unreachable

Okay first of all, I'm really sorry for not updating in a... long, long time but, I finally got my computer back! YAY! I think I should inform you a little about this. This is going to be my little collection of short (very short, at least the first one) oneshots, and this is the first one of them. I know, I should be writing my other stories, but I just had to get this out of my head. And now it's out. Great. So I can continue my other stories :D Or not... I have so many ideas piled up in my head that I have to get some out before writing anything. else. Yeah.

I probably wont be writing here anything in a while, depending on how well I can get to writing the other million stories that I have -.- But you can never know, I may one minute just get an idea and start writing, just like happened with this :D Anyway, If you like to, you can suggest something, or downright request me to write something in here. But I would appreciate if you would tell me some kind of topic or a sentence that would be in it. Or just few words. Because I can't right now write anything from just a pairing request without anything else. I don't know if I can write anything anytime soon but I will try. If anyone even wants me to write anything T_T I actually hate these kind of short things...

Oh and you can check from my profile what parings I like, which means they are pretty much the only pairings I write, but if you have another pairing in your mind you can still suggest it to me. I would actually like something different for a chance :) Maybe even a het pairing. Okay maybe I'm going too far. No het pairings xD unless it's 1886. Or ColoLal. Oh what the hell, anything is fine! Don't mind me, I'm just little deranged^^

Okay, but now I will let you read this practically worthless oneshot and tell me what you liked, hated, or felt about it. I guess you could say that the song, _1000 words_ from Final Fantasy X-2, inspired me on this. Just a little.

**Title:** Unreachable

**Characters/Pairings:** Gokudera. 1859/5918

**Words:** 436

**Rating:** PG-13 (?)

**Summary:** Gokudera watches the sunset and it reminds him of Hibari. Slightly OOC?

Ratings will probably change little, depending what I will write.

This is from Gokudera's POV by the way.

* * *

I'm standing at the balcony, watching the sunset as the wind blows some of my hair before my eyes. I pull it back behind my ear and adjust my eyes into the view. It's beautiful, the sky emitting the colour orange, with a little hint of red, warm, yet somehow so cold. Distant. Unreachable.

The sunset brings you to my mind. You are beautiful, so beautiful, charming, warm. Only for me. Knowing that makes me warm. Makes me comfortable and, somewhat satisfied. Makes me feel… loved, perhaps.

It brings your gentleness to my mind. The way you look at me. The way you speak to me. The way you touch me when we are alone. It all comes into my mind in a rush, and I can not help but feel dizzy.

The sunset also brings your other side to my mind. The side which shuts everyone out, heartless, indifferent, cold. Sometimes it makes me wonder if you really feel like that towards me. And it makes me feel melancholic and faintly betrayed.

You never asked me what was wrong if I was feeling depressed. I never knew whether it was because you didn't care or you didn't want to listen what was in my mind.

I never asked what was wrong with you. I never knew if you didn't thrust me or you didn't want to talk to me. I was scared to ask because I thought that maybe, if I pried too much into your life, you would shut me out again.

And it left me bitter. I know it probably left you bitter. At least I hope it did, that way I wouldn't be alone in this. I wouldn't be alone in here.

I clutch my shirt in my hand as my heart twists in anguish. I just want to see you, want to hold you, want to tell you _everything_. Want to feel you, your warmth, your skin, your breath, your _everything_.

If anything, I want to never let go.

_Kyouya…_

But now, it might already be too late. I don't want to think that I will never see you again. Not your face, your eyes, your smile. I can't think I will never see you again. But I can't hold on to you forever. I can't. Because as much as I want to, I know it will drag me down.

_I love you._

I reach my hand towards the horizon, towards the sunset, towards the warmth. But I can't reach. I just can't reach anymore. It's too far. You are too far.

Just like you have _always_ been.

Unreachable.

* * *

Dear God. Reviews?


	2. Insecurity

That was fast O_O But at least I got something done. This one was again one of those I-have-absolutely-no-idea-where-this-came-from-but-I-just-let-my-fingers-write thingy. And it feels kinda...scrappy?

**Title:** Insecurity

**Characters/Pairings:** Reborn, Colonello. CR / Colonello x Reborn

**Words:** 873

**Rating:** PG-13 (I honestly don't know how to rate these things..)

**Summary:** Reborn feels uncomfortable when he is around Colonello. Why? Well read and find out!

This is obviously from Reborn's POV^^

* * *

If there was a word that could describe you I would have figured it out. But the thing was, there were no words to describe you. Just sentences. And even then they never really told anything about you, just gave some kind of information which was, somehow, in the end just countered with another thing. Which meant that the sentences altogether were practically useless.

And it comes down to it that there just were no words or sentences that could describe you. It was as simple as that. And it made me irritated, because even after all these years, even me, the 'Greatest Hitman' couldn't exactly describe you.

You don't exactly hide things, which don't mean you don't have things to hide. It's just that you don't talk about them. And in contrary people doesn't talk about them, because they don't know about your secrets, don't expect you to have them, when they know you have them. Because you have never given them the reason to ask you if there is anything to hide. Because you act like you don't have anything to hide.

You are sneaky like that. You make people believe you don't really have anything to hide and act like one of them when you are in front of them. And that more than anything probably makes them believe that you are just like them. When in reality you are _nothing_ like them.

They are kids, young and still naïve even after everything that has happened. They believe in each other, they trust in each other. They trust each other with their lives. They laugh like normal children are supposed to, do normal things, and speak of normal things. Unaware of the cruelty that the mafia has to yet offer.

You are adult, even thought you are trapped in infants body, you are not young, definitely not naïve and I know you haven't been for many years. I wonder if there has been a time when you have been. I know you don't trust anybody, at least not enough to risk your life for them. But then again, how could I know. You don't laugh, neither do I, but that is completely understandable. _We_ are adults, we are part of mafia and we know what it brings along itself.

That is probably the reason that you, and me, train the future Guardians of the Vongola like there were no other day. Like it would be their last battle, last breath and last day because, we want them to understand that mafia is like that. Always something is last. Something is last for somebody. I understand why you too want them to understand that, because they already stole your heart, they already have a place in your heart. Just like they have a place within my heart.

But I can't be sure. You have never really said anything about them, haven't said anything about Ryohei. How he is something you have the need to protect. I couldn't know. I can't read your mind. I can't read your secrets or your feelings or anything else that's going on inside your head.

I don't know how you feel about Ryohei or the other Guardians. Or the whole Vongola family. I don't know how you feel when we watch them have fun like children should. I don't know how you feel about the other arcobaleno's. I don't know how you feel about the curse. I don't know how you feel about _me_.

That more than anything makes me uncomfortable.

When we are alone, talking about Vongola, the kids or anything else, was it then for example the weather, I don't know how you feel. What you are thinking.

I never know if the smiles you give me are fakes or not. I never know if the laugh you give me is real. I never know if the looks your eyes give me are real or are you hiding something behind them. I never know if you really are yourself. I never…

I can't read you at all. And it's making me feel anxious. Because I feel like I don't know _anything_. I feel like the most helpless person in the world and it's making me angry because, I can't think of a reason why I am so bothered by you, or by your thoughts.

And now that you are touching my cheek with your hand gently, making me want to cringe away, I don't know if you really are touching me gently or is it some kind of way to amuse yourself with my bothered feelings. And the warm smile you are giving and the eyes that are looking at me tenderly, are they fake? Are you just messing around with me? But I can't ask those questions, because that would be too much for my pride.

And when you lean closer I think that maybe this is you. Maybe there are no secret motives. When you kiss me slightly on the cheek I'm still not sure. Then you smirk at me and leave, leaving me there, standing alone and slightly humiliated. And the discomfort comes back, slapping me in the face on the process.

I still don't know what you are thinking.

* * *

Right. That's actually how I feel about them. Well, mostly. Reborn being all stressed out because he doesn't know what Colonello is thinking. And now I have an Colonello-kissing-Reborn's-cheek image stuck on my head. Makes me want to write fluffy story of them. Don't just know how.

Reviews anybody?


	3. Waiting for you

This was a request from Kajune. She was the only one that actually reviewed! But yeah, this didn't come out exactly like you had described, or what I had originally thought but.. oh well, at least I wrote it :D And yay, it's my first 6918 story! I decided to not give this a name, because Kajune, you requested this so I came to a conclusion that you should come up with the name :D

And wow, this is rather long, if you compare it to the last two ones.. Well, I hope you enjoy!

**Title:** Waiting for you

**Characters/Pairings:** Hibari, Mukuro. 6918, TYL

**Words:** 2227

**Rating:** Gah I don't know… I will just put T.

**Summary:** Mukuro plays Hibari a little visit, which just might take things on the worse or the better.

BTW.. I kinda forgot to add on the story that Mukuro has just recently gotten out of the Vendiche prison...

* * *

He was waiting. Though he didn't want to be waiting, or appear to be waiting something, someone. He knew it would happen sooner or later. When he would have to stop running from his problems. When he would have to face _him_.

No, he wasn't waiting. It was simply that he wasn't the one to seek out the man. He would have to come here, and he hated it, knowing it would be today. He has been delaying already for too long and he certainly hadn't expected the mindwhore to stay out this long.

Not that he cared.

Actually the faster he get's here the better. He can put an end to _everything_. Right here right now, today, everything will end.

Hibari breathed in the fresh evening air, it was already getting vaguely chilly, and the sun could be seen only on the horizon, the few last moments before it would disappear for the night. And the moon would rise, if not have already risen, to bring a different light, a cold one, yet so breathtakingly beautiful.

It was dead silent. Not a sound could be heard, other than the wind occasionally bustling some leaves. He could almost have said this moment was _perfect._ If not for the one huge error in the whole picture.

"Kufufu~ It is beautiful, isn't it?"

Hibari ignored him. He would ignore everything the man would say onwards, he would ignore everything he did after this and finally, when this was over, he could ignore the man and never speak to him. Just after he will be done with him.

He rose slowly to his feet and brought the ever present tonfa's into his hands. He turned to Mukuro who was standing only few steps away from him, smiling. _Asshole…_ he actually dares to smile.

Hibari lunged at the illusionist, swinging his right arm towards his head. Mukuro stopped him by blocking the strike with his trident. Hibari smirked as his left arm was close to the others chest, he could almost feel the bones cracking from the contact.

Which never came when Mukuro stopped his left hand with the trident, Hibari noticed he had grabbed the Cloud Guardians right hand by the wrist, and was now squeezing it tightly between his fingers. It made him frown. Either Mukuro's finger's had magically grown during the time he had been imprisonment, or Hibari had been losing weight, again.

He put as much distance between them as he could and moved his leg to give the illusionist a kick to his stomach. Mukuro let go of his hand and used both hands to guard the kick, and was still thrown few meters away. But without any kind of injury.

"Is this how you greet me Hibari? After so many years-"

"Shut up." Hibari growled and went for the second attack, but found himself unable to move for some reason. He looked down at his feet and found them being rooted to the floor with something that resembled unmistakably snakes. He lifted his gaze back to the smirking half Mist Guardian and glared at him dangerously. "Are you fighting seriously?" He nearly spat out and started to take a step, "If you do think I will be defeated by something so low like this, you have disappointed me."

He started advancing towards Mukuro who didn't look even the slightest bit surprised that he had gotten out of his illusion so fast. He knew it, the bastards was still playing with him.

"Ah, Hibari," Mukuro dodged just in time the tonfa that had been aimed at his ribs, "I don't think," he paused to block the other one and duck down when Hibari was already hauling the first one towards his head. He took the opportunity to sweep Hibari of his feet and pin him on the floor, which could have happened more gracefully. "I don't think there is the need to fight. I came to just talk," he smiled at the enraged Cloud Guardian under him. He had been able to knock the other tonfa few meters away from them but even with one, Hibari was not to be taken lightly.

As if on cue, the Cloud Guardian tried ramming the remaining tonfa on his head, which ended rather badly because of the position they were in, and because Hibari was shorter that Mukuro, so the Cloud Guardian couldn't reach. Which made Mukuro all the more amused. Hibari lowered the weapon in his hand but fixed his burning glare at the illusionist. "You want to talk?" he said almost amusingly, "You want to fucking talk _now_!?" Hibari suddenly kicked the man of him and got to his feet, already going after Mukuro who had just barely kept his balance.

Mukuro grunted at the tonfa that went just by his cheek, gracing it slightly and making it already sting. He guarded the next one, it being rather easy when Hibari had now only one of his tonfa's. However, he couldn't predict that Hibari grabbed the trident with his other hand, and took advantage of it by landing a kick on Mukuro's guts. Hibari watched in satisfaction as the Mist Guardian flit through the room and landed on the hard floor, a faint groan coming out of his mouth.

Mukuro coughed but got immediately onto his knees, seeing Hibari twirling _his_ trident on his hands, weirdly a sour look on his face. Hibari threw the trident towards Mukuro and the illusionist caught it easily, in the progress regaining his stance. "Fight me seriously or don't fight me at all!" Hibari yelled and started once again advancing towards the Mist Guardian.

Mukuro sighed. "Please, Hibari, let's just drop it for now." He said, waited for Hibari to come close before a smirk formed onto his lips, making Hibari narrow his eyes. But the Cloud Guardian shoved the tonfa right into Mukuro's head, only to find nothing making contact.

"Hibari," the said Guardian turned around but saw no one there. He gripped the only tonfa he had tightly on his palm and waited. "I did not come here to fight." he turned his head slightly to the right, still not sure where the voice came from.

"Then," Hibari lowered his weapon and turned his gaze to from right to left, "I have no business with you."

"How cold~" Mukuro faked being shocked before that annoying laugh filled the room, "Kufufu~ But then again, that's what I like about you." Hibari was clenching the tonfa harder, averting his eyes from left to right. "You play so hard to get." Hibari turned around and at a same time swung his tonfa, which this time collided with something. Mukuro flickered into view, his trident blocking the tonfa, and the ever present smile on his lips.

"I told you to shut up." Hibari lunged again and without giving the other man even time to guard properly, he once again lifted his leg to aim a kick towards the man. He didn't except the illusionist to grab his leg, and without a warning twist it so fast that he lost his balance and dropped to the floor, his face making contact first.

Before he could regain his senses from the impact, Mukuro was already sitting on him, still holding his leg and twisting in an uncomfortable position. "Why do you insist in fighting with me?" He heard somewhere above him and grunted, trying to get the man of him, but only managed to get his leg even more painful position which made him groan out loud.

"Because," he made sure to turn his head so that the bastard saw his smirk, "You are a disgusting excuse of a human being, fucking mindwhore." Hibari found himself grinding his teeth together when Mukuro smashed his head to the floor with enough force that left him blinking for a moment before seeing anything again.

"I'm sorry," He could hear the man sneering above him, closer than before. "For being a _disgusting excuse of a human being, _but_,_" He could feel the hot breath tickling on his neck, making him tense, "don't you just _love _being manipulated by this _mindwhore._" His nails were digging holes into his hands when Mukuro leaned in and licked his neck.

After that there was just silence. As Hibari evened out his breath Mukuro eventually let go of his leg, still not moving of him, but not exactly pinning him down either. Hibari thought maybe he had heard wrong, or then his mind was just still slightly out of order from the impact.

"Why?"

He hadn't heard wrong.

He gritted his teeth together and mustered all the strength he had to throw the damn illusionist of him. Once he got out under him he didn't waist time and this time pinned Mukuro onto the floor. His chest was feeling tight as he looked right into those eyes, eyes of a _devil_. The illusionist didn't say anything, just stared at Hibari, which made the Cloud Guardian feeling even more weird.

"You-" he started with spitting the word out, "You fucking asshole-" he breathed, still looking at the eyes, that for once were not amused, or teasing, they just _were._ "Do you have any kind of idea, how many _years_, I have had to put up with your shit." He growled through his teeth.

"I'm sorry." Hibari froze completely after those words left Mukuro's mouth. "I'm sorry." He said more kindly, gently, and with such look of regret-

"Stop it." Hibari managed to breathe out.

"Kyo-"

"Stop it!" He yelled almost panicked, making Mukuro this time look surprised. The Cloud Guardian breathed out heavily, not noticing when his hands had come to shield his eyes. "Stop doing this to me…"

Mukuro watched with slight worry as Hibari was really close on the verge of shedding tears, not sure what he should do to not make the situation worse. The last time he had seen him crying was on the Kokuyo Land and that… He didn't want to think about it. It was his fault, like just now. Mukuro slowly got into sitting position and wrapped his arms around Hibari, and founding no restraint coming from the other he shifted on to better posture.

"Hush, it's alright," It sounded so weird coming from his own mouth, those kind of words, and with that kind of voice…

Hibari had still his hands on his eyes and Mukuro was sure he was crying now, he could see the tear stream even from under his hands. And he was barely restraining the shaking his body was producing. He wasn't sure if it was heartbreaking or beautiful hearing Hibari sob, perhaps it was both at the same time.

He smiled and lifted his other hand to start stroking the man's hair. "Kyouya," He felt almost bad for the cry that came after he had addressed him. "Kyouya," He lowered his voice and the name came into the other's hair. "I'm here now." He soothed the Cloud Guardian but got only more violent reaction than the last one. He was really starting to be worried.

"I'm not going anywhere." Somehow he had a feeling he was making it worse. "Kyouya, listen to me," He tried moving Hibari's hands out of his face but the other just clamped them tighter. "It's alright now." He heard one more sob from the Cloud Guardian before, without any kind of warning a fist connected into his face.

Mukuro cried out and bought his hand onto his face, releasing Hibari and falling on the floor. He rubbed the spot Cloud Guardian had hit and turned to look towards the man. "What was that for!?" He froze when he saw Hibari had taken his hands of his face, but was still not facing him. Mukuro got warily back into sitting, and reached his hand to yank Hibari back onto his lap. The latter seemed surprised but he wasn't at least crying anymore. "Better?"

Hibari nodded making Mukuro laugh, but he cut of when Hibari elbowed him, only slightly thought. They lay there for sometime, listening to each other breaths and watching outside, the sun was gone, only few rays of light could be seen anymore. Mukuro started getting up when Hibari grabbed him by the arm, but didn't say anything just waited Mukuro to get back into the position he was in. The Mist Guardian could only smile.

"Let us stay little longer."

* * *

I won't say anything, only that I don't like the ending. And yes, It IS OOC. Really. But who cares, at least I don't. I hope you liked it Kajune^^ Review?


	4. Admonition

This was inspired by **Lala to the power of 2**:s fic named **Ten Ways In Which To Abuse You Power, **which is really humorous little bleach drabble. And of course my weird mind. I believe this could have been better, but let's leave it at that.

**Title:** Admonition.

**Characters/Pairings:** Tsuna, Guardians. No pairings, only hinted sex and other stuff.

**Words:** 423

**Rating:** PG-13 (?)

**Summary:** Tsuna feels that he has to set some rules for his Guardians.

* * *

An admonition to all Vongola Guardians.

- Do not use people of lower rank to your own use, even if you have the power to make it possible. (This pretty much concerns everybody)

- Do not use them as your experiment subjects, no matter how intriguing it might be to dissect them. (Mukuro, stop using our new recruits as your guinea pigs.)

- Do not try to make them have sexual intercourse with you, especially with making them believe it will benefit them more than just getting to sleep with you. (Mukuro, Lambo, I am not amused at the amount of complaints that I have received due to your behaviour.)

- Do not assault them when they have done nothing to deserve it. (Hibari, Gokudera, if you are unhappy about something, at least direct your anger to someone who can defend themselves.)

- Do not, under any circumstances, use the training dogs to chase after them for your own amusement. No matter how fun it may be looking them running for their lives. (I expect you all to be at least that much rational to come up with something else.)

- Do not flirt with other members of the Family, or with each other. It makes others feel very uncomfortable. (Yamamoto, Mukuro, Lambo, please, for the sake of our new recruits minds, stop everything that even remotely suggests to sexual behaviour.)

- Do not intercourse at the Headquarters with each other. It is, in everyone's case more or less loud. (I do know everyone have perpetrated in the act one way or another.)

- Do not use your position to try to get free stuff. I will be the one that gets the bill afterwards. (Yamamoto, Ryohei and Lambo, I am more than willing to pay it from your payment next time.)

- Do not destroy the mansion, or the objects inside it, they cost. This also implies to the outside. (For your notice, I will be paying all damage inflicted to the headquarters from your payment. Even if the one to destroy it was one of your subordinates. I expect you to keep them on line.)

- Do not try to roll the fault on your subordinates, when obviously you are the one to blame. (Ryohei, next time you blame someone other than yourself, you can be sure to receive a punishment.)

I expect every one of the Guardian's to obey these orders. If I find out you have been disobeying, you will be heavily punished.

Your Boss, Vongola Tenth, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

I'm feeling I'm missing something... I might do another one of this kind, but that we will have to see. Reviews please^^


	5. Paradise

I read this one fic where the author was describing something about how the guy's hair was wrapping around his throat while in shower and this is what came to my mind. There really is no exact pairing in here, it could be practically any pairing, as long as the other is male. You can yourself decide who they were, during or after reading but, when I started writing this, I don't know why but 6959 came to my mind almost immediately. And Gokudera as the 'storyteller'. But you can decide yourself.

**Title:** Paradise

**Characters/Pairings:** Use your imagination

**Words:** 571

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** White silk wrapping around our throats, slowly but surely choking, seductively brings the paradise.

* * *

Your hands are on my skin, on my hair, on me. You can see everything, into my very soul and through it all. It makes me shiver in excitement. It makes me cold every time I see you. It makes me hot every time I think of you. It makes me want you so much it starts to hurt, I yearn for your touch every second of my life.

You dug your nails on my hips, bruising them, maybe even draw blood. I don't know, I can't see, I can't think, concentrate on anything but _that_ feeling. I don't mind if you draw blood, I like blood, I like the colour of it, the smell of it, the taste of it. I'm intrigued by blood, my blood, your blood. _Our_ blood.

You say something, but I can't make out of it what. It doesn't matter, I just need to hear your voice, somewhere there calling me. Moaning my name, even shouting it, as you fill your self with me. I love your voice, the one that treacherously traps me inside of it as it whispers sweet lies into my ear.

I can vaguely see your eyes in the line of my vanishing sight, looking at me, hungry for wanting more, glazed of the feeling of it all, brutally taking me in, and it is still not enough. It is never enough. We keep the eye contact through it all, even when our vision get's blurry, even as we feel we are _dying_, because that's what this is, playing with death.

My throat protest when a moan stifles from somewhere deep, trying to make it's way up, out of my mouth and to be heard by him. But it doesn't come up, it stuck halfway on my throat and I can feel my voice is crackling up. The moans comes out as a hoarse breathe, names never making their way out wholly, screams are of those that have been tortured for years.

But everything, it all, is us. That's what we are, that is what defines us. The seemingly kind touches turns into rough ones, sweet voices turn into one of monsters, the eyes turns nightly into predatory, filled with never ending lust and despair.

I can't see anymore, only blurred lines and few colours. You are the only one I can _see_ anymore, I can see you through our entwined bodies, the pain and pleasure mixed together, with that heavenly feeling that makes us feel whole.

I can hardly breathe, my throat feeling dry and over used. I'm near, I can feel it, and I can't breathe. I know you are near, you pull that silk and make me almost see heaven. I can almost feel it, it's there, hanging somewhere on my vision. Suddenly it all comes, washing over my head like a giant wave that just slammed my mind on the rock, making it all explode into blinding whiteness and overwhelming pleasure.

That is all I can feel for an eternity, this little paradise that we have together reached. That eternity is broken when you take the thing binding me, _us_, to it of carefully, like expecting it to broke when you know it wouldn't. I can see clearly now, but I'm so tired, so fully satisfied I don't care, all I can see is you, holding that white silk, the one binding us, into our paradise.

* * *

I find strangling during sex very erotic. I'm addicted to it actually now, well writing about it :D Reviews?


End file.
